fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All At Sea
All At Sea is the tenth and final short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Mr. Litwak: Minty and Swizzle like working at the harbor by the sea. On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers. Cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Swizzle's Toungue Twister and Minty's Veloci-Wrapper puffed backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the key side. One morning, Swizzle and Minty noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky. *Swizzle: I wish my kart could sail to faraway lands. *Mr. Litwak: Sighed Swizzle. *Minty: Karts can't go sailing. *Mr. Litwak: Snorted Minty. *Minty: Because karts can't float. *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted. *Vanellope: Wakey, wakey. *Mr. Litwak: Hovered Vanellope. *Swizzle: I'm looking at the boats. *Mr. Litwak: Replied Swizzle. *Vanellope: That's the regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I look around in case I'm needed. *Swizzle: Do you go to the horizon? *Mr. Litwak: Asked Swizzle. *Vanellope: Yes and beyond. *Minty: I didn't know there was a beyond. *Mr. Litwak: Whispered Minty. *Swizzle: Do you go to other places at sea? *Mr. Litwak: Continued Swizzle. *Vanellope: Certainly. I can land on ships you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye. *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle sighed. He went on talking about the regatta all day. Minty lost patience. *Minty: Well, Swizzle Malarkey, I rather had my feet and my karts wheels on solid ground. Our roads can take us to all the places we can ever wish to see. *Purple Push Pop: That's an emergency. *Mr. Litwak: Called a member of Swizzle pit crew. *Purple Push Pop: I'll check with the harbormaster. *Mr. Litwak: He returned with bad news. *Purple Push Pop: A man taking part in the regatta had hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next kart stop. Vanellope's bringing him now. Come on. *Vanellope: Good to see you again, Swizz. *Mr. Litwak: Whirred Vanellope as she landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety. *Vanellope: My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise I will take this gentleman to hospital myself. Must fly. Goodbye. *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle set off on his journey. Soon his kart was steaming well and it's wheels were thundering along the track. When they reached the kart stop, the man thanked everyone and Crumbelina DiCaramello got ready to take him to the hospital. *Crumbelina: You look splendid flying along the line, Swizz. *Mr. Litwak: Bloat Crumbelina. *Crumbelina: No wonder they called you great western. *Swizzle: Thank you, Crumbelina. Minty's right. *Mr. Litwak: He thought to himself. *Swizzle: Racers are happiest when their feet and karts wheels are firmly on the ground. *Mr. Litwak: That night, Minty and Swizzle stayed a little longer at the key. The air was warm and the sea calmed. *Swizzle: There's a shooting star. *Mr. Litwak: Said Swizzle. *Minty: Don't be daft. *Mr. Litwak: Laughed Minty. *Minty: It's Vanellope. Look, her helicopter's hovering overhead. *Mr. Litwak: Something fluttered down towards Swizzle. His pit-crew member caught it. *Purple Push Pop: It's a flag from the regatta. Vanellope's giving it to you as a present, Swizzle. *Swizzle: That was kind of Vanellope. *Mr. Litwak: Whispered Swizzle. *Swizzle: She may have a helicopter whirly arms instead of wheels. But she seems to understand just what a go-kart needs. *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon. But I think he knows that, sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you?